


What Happens When They Met

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Music, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: The night JJ met Isabella, he hadn't been looking for anything more than a good time, what he got was so much more than that.





	What Happens When They Met

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS ISNT AN AM UPDATE I am working in it, I promise. Just life and bullshit getting in my way. But I will post it soon (its an important chaptee, I want it to be good). But i was stuck on a bus and music and this happened. Ops.

Here’s JJ, wide awake at 2am. He should be asleep. He had gone out with Otabek that night, figuring maybe he could score, or just come home with his roommate. He could usually convince Otabek to go a round if he was particularly pent up. They did that sometimes, it was just how their friendship/roommate/co-worker dynamic had always worked. 

Tonight was different 

JJ had met a girl. She was beautiful, delicate and delightful. Said girl was currently curled on his chest, breathing even and soft, eyelids flickering with dreams. Her face was angled up from their earlier talking before JJ hummed her softly to sleep when we saw her struggling to stay awake. He carded his fingers softly through her hair as he watched her sleep, taken aback by how much he already cared about her. 

Four hours they had known each other for a whole  _ four hours _ and in that time they had talked, laughed, kissed and cuddled. He had held her hand, made her smile and now, was watching her sleep. 

_ What in the fuck was happening? _

JJ knew he was an easily-fall-in-love sort of guy, but this… this was different. The way she whispered his name made him  _ ache _ . Her smile was now his only real goal in life.

_ How did this happen? _

He has travelled the world, met thousands of people, slept with a hand full of those he deemed worthy of his time. However, this woman's little rejection  _ huff _ when he first spoke to her had been more exhilarating than anything he had ever encountered.

He probably came on too strong… but she was still here, in his t-shirt so she was comfortable while she slept. 

Oh, he was ruined, this is it…

Now he just had to give her reasons to stay. He would do it, anything she asked. He would give it. 

_ Don't call me baby, unless you mean it. Don't tell me you need me, if you don't believe it. So let me know the truth, before I dive right in to you.  _

_ *** _

Isabella sighed, mostly asleep but relishing the feel of Jean’s fingers in her hair. 

He was too much and not enough all at once… 

_ And all at once, you're all I want, I'll never let you go. King of my heart, body and soul.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Dive - Ed Sheeran  
> King of my Heart - Taylor Swift


End file.
